


Unwell

by snowflake97



Series: Top Gear Series [2]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Multi, Richard is unwell, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is sick, and Jeremy and James take care of him. The illness make Hamster rather sleepy, and sleepy cuddles must occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwell

It had all started when he woke up that morning. Lying on his bed in his London flat, Richard felt a wave of nausea he knew had nothing to do with alcohol, having not had anything to drink the night before.

He had made it into work, after slowing getting ready, and driving down roads he knew had minimal speed bumps; not wanting to jostle his already upset stomach. He didn’t feel as bad when he finally arrived in the portakabin to get ready for the day’s filming.

They were only filming on the track, so he knew that day was going to be relatively quiet, not even having to drive; they were filming the new ‘Star in a Reasonably Priced Car’, and recording multiple celebrities. For once, all three presenters would be hosting the day, and so they were gathered round in the portakabin sipping tea that had been prepared by James, and waiting to be called by Andy to start filming.

Suddenly, Richard’s stomach lurched. He ran towards the closest toilet, knelt on the floor in front of it, and heaved his minimal stomach contents into the bowl.

The sound of the door swinging open reached Richard’s ears, along with the noises of two sets of heavy feet walking across the tiled floor. The short man just moaned and waited for the teasing his co-presenters were sure to give him.

“You okay there, Hamster?” Jeremy asked gently, pulling open the unlocked door, to reveal the whimpering man.

Richard went to stand up, when his stomach lurched again, and he had to throw himself in front of the toilet for a second time.

Jeremy and James both winced at the shorter man’s misfortune, knowing how uncomfortable Richard was feeling.

“I feel like shit.” Hammond moaned after a while, leaning back against the side of the stall, looking up at his two friends through half-closed eyes.

“Come on then.” James said, moving around in the small space in an attempt to hoist the younger man up, while Jeremy did the same thing.

Together the two older men got Richard into the main room of the portakabin, lying down on the small sofa, curled up on his side. The position relieved the pressure off his stomach, and he was very thankful for that.

James disappeared for a few minutes, and returned with a worried looking Andy.

“What happened?” Andy asked, looking towards the ill man.

“Hamster’s sick.” Jeremy grunted, not taking his eyes off of Richard, face sympathetic.

James elaborated. “Richard threw up a couple of times, and couldn’t walk back into here on his own. Jeremy and I had to help him.”

Andy looked slightly uncomfortable.

“I know you need to do the film.” Richard spoke quietly. “I just don’t think I can drive home. I’ll wait here for you guys to finish, and Jeremy or James can take me home when you’ve finished.” 

“That okay with you guys?” Andy looked towards the two older presenters.

There was a nod of agreement from them. 

“Okay, we start filming in five minutes; you need to be ready by then.” Andy told them as he left.

Once Andy had left, Jeremy and James seemed to gravitate closer to Richard. James perched on the end of the sofa, by Richard’s curled up legs and feet. Despite his bad back, Jeremy knelt down on the floor by the sick man’s head, running a hand through the younger man’s hair, while James rested a hand on one of Richard’s knees.

The small man felt content, but knew the moment wouldn’t last. His two mates would have to leave for filming, adding to the fact that it would get awkward if they stayed there much longer.

After a few minutes of a silence which was not uncomfortable, Jeremy and James had to leave.   
They slowly got up, promised to check on Richard later, and both dropped a kiss onto his messy hair. 

———

After finishing filming for the day, a few hours later, Richard was feeling better. 

All of the visiting stars had heard that he was ill, and checked on him before they left the set. Jimmy Carr had stayed the longest, making the shorter man laugh at jokes about his co-presenters. 

He was feeling well enough to sit up without a wave of nausea passing over him, for which he was thankful.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in came two of the faces Richard had seen regularly throughout the day; the pair each having taken turns to check in on him during times they could get away from filming. Filming had been happening continuously throughout the day; having had a late start, so there hadn’t been any long breaks in which the pair could both visit him. 

James had gotten a lift from Jeremy that morning, so when the three could finally go home, they all went in Jeremy’s car, leaving Richard’s in the studio’s hangar for the night.

Jeremy drove them to Richard’s flat, James sitting in the backseat with the younger man leaning on him, towel resting on his lap in case he was sick again.

Even though his motor skills had fully returned to him, the two elder men insisted on helping him up the stairs and into the flat.

“Bedroom or living room?” Jeremy asked roughly, leading them down the hall to Richard’s bedroom before getting an answer.

Richard was grateful for the decision, feeling extremely tired. He allowed them to help him into his room, and shed his shoes and jeans while they waited. Settling onto the middle of the bed, Richard looked at the pair expectantly. Simultaneously rolling their eyes, Jeremy and James sat on opposite sides of Richard, and took their shoes off, and settled on the bed. 

The trio stayed there, talking, for an hour, until Richard finally fell asleep. For the second time that day, Jeremy and James left Richard, after each dropping a kiss onto the younger man’s messy hair. 

A small smile settled upon Richard’s face in his sleep, feeling the best he had felt all day.

———

When Richard awoke a few hours later, he could hear Jeremy and James talking, albeit in low voices, from his living room.  

He was rather surprised that they had stayed,  but their friendship worked in a weird way; one minute they could be at each other's throats, the next they're acting like they were a married trio. 

He was feeling much better, and managed to stand up - no nausea overwhelmed him, and he didn’t feel shaky on his feet. 

He walked into the living room, only slightly slower than usual, and waved at his two friends. They were both settled on the sofa, a cushion between them, which Richard settled himself upon. 

Still tired, even after so much sleep, the young man leaned against the elder of his two friends, and put his feet over James’ lap. 

They spend the rest of the night like that, all three falling asleep on the sofa, wrapping themselves into a 3-human pretzel, which they all deeply regretted in the morning. 

“Next time we all fall asleep together,” Richard told the other two, “we do it on the bed.”

Jeremy and James just nodded in agreement.


End file.
